The new cultivar, hereinafter referred to as ‘SMNTOBAB’, was discovered by the inventor, Timothy Wood, in a commercial nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. This new discovery is the result of an open-pollination of the seed parent Thuja occidentalis ‘Brandon’ (unpatented) with unidentified pollen parents conducted during 2003.
The new variety was first identified as an interesting new plant during 2007 at the same commercial nursery in Grand Haven, Mich. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor first organized propagation of ‘SMNTOBAB’ by softwood cuttings at the same commercial nursery during 2007. The inventor continued controlled testing and propagation, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. At least five generations have been reproduced and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.